


Moonlight

by write_your_way_out



Category: Haikyuu!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/write_your_way_out/pseuds/write_your_way_out
Summary: A snapshot of the lives of our favorite ace/setter duo





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catholicorprotestant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catholicorprotestant/gifts).



“You look beautiful in the moonlight.”

“I always look beautiful.” Tooru tossed a smug grin in Hajime’s direction. He closed his eyes and counted to ten, taking a deep breath.

“I’m trying to pay you a compliment.” Hajime gritted his teeth. 

“Of course you are. I’m easy to compliment.” Tooru’s hair ruffled in the wind. They stood on a hill just off of the Seijoh campus, watching the stars fly overhead. Their teammates had just left practice, leaving them to close up the gym. 

“You’re impossible.” Hajime wrapped his arms around his chest. A strong breeze turned the warm air cold. 

“You know what being out here reminds me of?” Tooru asked. His head tilted up, counting every star as it appeared in the sky. 

“What?”

“Aliens.” 

“Oh, for fu-”

“Hear me out!” Tooru laughed. “There are hundreds of stars and planets up there. So many that we can’t count them in one lifetime. They’re infinite. In all that space, in all those worlds, you don’t think there’s another race that found a way to thrive?”

“I think you’ve been watching too much X-files.”

“I think you’re close minded.” Tooru stuck out his tongue. “They’re out there, Iwa-chan.” 

“They may be ‘Out there,’ but we’re here. Together. Isn’t that an even better idea?” 

“Are you asking me to choose between my two favorite things?”

Hajime hadn’t expected a straightforward answer. Tooru’s love for space stretched back ever since he could remember. He shook his head. “Come on, Fox Mulder, we still have to close up the gym.”


End file.
